Peter Hopkins: The Bully Chapter
by YappyFrappy579
Summary: This is Peter's last chance to redeem himself. Will he make new friends, or make old enemies?
1. Chapter 1

"I can not believe you, you little brat! This is the nineteenth school you've been kicked out of!" Peter's father says.

"Dad, I tried to stick up to the conniving jerk." Peter replies admittedly. "They didn't deserve to bully my friends.

"Well guess what? Violence doesn't always work," Peter's father says. "I don't know how to break the news to your mother."

Peter's father remarried two years ago. His new mother was filthy rich. And a dirty snob. And an old piece of bone with skin layered on it. Shall I keep going?

"That old dog is not my mother. Nothing could ever replace my mom." He replied. "She's old enough to be my grandmother." "I know you only married her because she was filthy rich. She only married you because you were sexy."

"We will deal with you with when we get back from our honeymoon, Pete," Peter's mom says."

"Shut your mouth, you whore. You've only made my life worse ever since I fucking met you." Peter replies.

Just then, the car goes into complete silence until they reach the gates of hell. (read: the school)

"We'll send you a postcard, Petey!" Peter's dad yells. Then, the car drove off with Peter waiting at the front gate.

"Sh'yeah, whatever." Peter says under his breath. "I can't believe, dad. I thought you were better than this. How could you marry that -? What a fucking phony."

 **NOTE: I needed to stop this because I have no idea where to start from here. This is my first fanfic. More chapters soon!**


	2. Chapter 2: The School

After Peter's parents dropped him off at the gates off the academy, a tall and slender woman walked out of the gates wearing a black jumpsuit.

"Ah, you must be the Hopkins boy," she says, causing Peter to jump.

"Uhm, yeah. Where did you come from?"

"We've been accepting you," she says ignoring Peter's question. "Welcome to Bullworth Academy."

"Are you by any chance related to Jimmy Hopkins?"

"Uh, why yes." Peter answers. "He's my grandfather. He died six years ago."

"Well, we are very sorry to hear that. He used to belong to the academy. He was a real hoot, that boy. He loved to cause trouble," the woman replies.

"Yeah, I heard," Peter says.

"Anyways." the woman says.

"Dr. Crabblesnitch doesn't like to wait around to much. He is a very busy man. And brilliant. Very brilliant," the woman lustfully says.

Peter raises his eyebrow.

"Let's go, boy," the woman says.

Peter goes with the woman to the main building beyond the gates.


	3. Chapter 3: The Boys' Dorm

"I see that your grades are high," Dr. Crabblesnitch says. "And according to your past schools, you were to."

"Hardy har har," Peter says sarcastically.

"Listen here, boy," Dr. Crabblesnitch says seriously. "This is a prestigious academy here, and we don't accept any funny business. There will be no drug use, assault, or violation here. If you violate any of these rules, we have no problem kicking you out of school.

"Dr. Crabblesnitch," Peter replies admittedly. "This is my last chance of ever being in school. I don't know what would ever happen to me if I screw up this time. I might suffer a slow and painful death. I just want to be a normal kid again."

"Trust me," Dr. Crabblesnitch replies. "We all want to be a normal human being. I don't want to see you in my office ever again. You got me?"

"I completely agree," Peter says.

After the talk with Dr. Crabblesnitch, Peter goes to the boys' dorm to freshen up.

As Peter walks to boy's dorm he notices that the girls' dorm is way bigger than the boy's dorm, which didn't make any sense considering the boys outnumber the girls 137-89.

"Hey, boys, check this out," A bully yells. "Jimmy Hopkins' boyfriend came to play!"

"Okay, dude, that's just messed up." Peter replies. "Who the fuck are you?"

"The name is Ryder Dwayne De La Hoya Martin, but you can call me your worst nightmare!"

"Wait, are your grandparents Pedro De La Hoya and Christy Martin?"

"Shut the fuck up, Peter. You're about to get it!" Ryder yells as he rams toward Peter like the school's mascot.

Just then, Ryder puts Peter into a chokehold and slams him onto the ground, putting him into the Wall of Jericho move. Suddenly, Peter retaliates, and slams his head onto the concrete pillar repeatedly, while the other bullies watch and cringe.

"Ah, shit!" Ryder yells. "Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit! I've had a-fucking-nuff, man!"

"I know," Peter says. "What makes you think messing with me was a good idea?"

Before Ryder could answer, a tremendous boy wearing a white dress shirt untucked emerges from the door of the boys' dorm, looking pretty fucking pissed.

"You are fucking dead, you piece of shit!" Jared yells. "Prepare to get, like, dead and shit! RAWRRRGH!

Jared Northrop punches Peter is the face.

"Hey!" An African-American authority figure yells out while the bullies run in terror. "What are you doing? What are you doing young boy? Why are you not in your uniform? Change immediately!"

"Ugh, shit. Why is everyone here so fake?"

Peter goes into the boys' dorm.


End file.
